


October 30, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile suddenly formed on Supergirl's face after she remembered Amos reminding her that he wasn't always going to protect her.





	October 30, 2002

I never created DC.

One smile suddenly formed on Supergirl's face after she remembered Amos reminding her that he wasn't always going to protect her and went to defeat a villain in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
